Divine Vengeance
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage fait une blague à un ami en lui faisant boire une potion aux effets plutôt comiques…Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche c'était que cet ami se venge au centuple Hermione a le sens de l'humour, elle en est certaine. Mais Lavande va trop loin, beaucoup trop loin...


**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**

 **Défi tiré : Votre personnage fait une blague à un ami en lui faisant boire une potion aux effets plutôt comiques…Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche c'était que cet ami se venge au centuple**  
 **Personnage imposé : Sybille Trelawney**  
 **Contrainte : D'une façon ou d'une autre, la personne qui va se venger devra utiliser l'art de la divination.**

* * *

Si on avait demandé à Hermione Granger si elle avait le sens de l'humour, elle aurait répondu "oui" sans hésiter.  
Elle pensait très sérieusement être non seulement capable d'humour mais également être quelqu'un de marrant.

Elle savait que ses camarades la voyaient comme une Miss-je-sais-tout accro au règlement. Ils pensaient qu'à passer sa vie dans les livres, elle ne savait pas rire.

Hermione pour sa part savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus marrante des filles de leur année. Elle était quelqu'un de sérieux.

Mais Ron et Harry pouvaient en témoigner, ils avaient leurs moments de rire. Ils riaient même très souvent.

Hermione secoua la tête en se rendant compte que ses arguments prenaient une tournure presque désespérée. Elle souffla avec agacement en pensant que son état de nerfs était dû à Lavande Brown.

Cette fichue Lavande, qui pratiquement ivre morte, avait ricané quand Hermione avait refusé le verre d'alcool qui lui était tendu. Cette fichue Lavande qui avait marmonné que "Miss-je-sais-tout" ne savait pas s'amuser sans ses livres.

N'en déplaise à cette chère Lavande, elle n'avait pas besoin d'alcool pour s'amuser, ni pour rire d'ailleurs. Elle savait qu'elle était bien au dessus de leurs mesquineries, mais Lavande savait frapper là où ça faisait mal.

Aussi quand au week end suivant une partie des Gryffondor se rassembla dans la salle commune, Hermione s'installa à l'écart, un livre à la main, bien décidée à ignorer cette _chère_ Lavande.

Quand Lavande et Parvati commencèrent à ricaner en vidant des verres d'alcool, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de les ignorer. Au bout d'un moment, elle ferma son livre avec un claquement sec, de mauvaise humeur.

En passant devant Lavande, elle se figea en entendant les ricanements. Furieuse, elle les fusilla du regard avant d'arracher le verre que Lavande tenait dans les mains et de le boire cul-sec, avant de le claquer sur la table.  
Puis Hermione redressa la tête et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Elle manqua les regards échangés entre les deux filles et leurs ricanements amusés.

Ce qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est qu'elle avait fait l'objet d'un pari.  
Parvati avait parié que Lavande n'arriverait pas à faire boire une potion à Miss-je-sais-tout, Hermione Granger. Miss parfaite, toujours première en tout, connaissant le règlement par cœur.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Hermione se sentit vaguement nauséeuse. Elle avait chaud, subitement, et elle se déshabilla pour rester en sous-vêtements.

Elle comprit très rapidement qu'il y avait un souci. Et elle quand elle remarqua les changements sur elle, elle se rua telle une furie dans la salle commune.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus encore plus broussailleux et de toutes les couleurs. Sa peau était marbrée également, façon arc-en-ciel. Elle nota la présence d'écailles sur ses bras et ses jambes.  
Elle devina sans peine que son apparence soudain surprenante était due à une blague _hilarante_ de Lavande. Probablement le contenu du verre qu'elle avait bu sous le coup de la colère.

La colère qu'elle éprouvait venait autant de la mauvaise blague de Lavande - qui ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça - que de sa propre stupidité pour avoir réagi aux provocations de cette peste.

Après le choc pour les élèves présents dans la salle commune Gryffondor de voir débarquer une Hermione Granger haute en couleur et à moitié nue, il y eu le choc de voir Hermione Granger se transformer en furie.  
Il fallut pas moins de Ron, Harry et Neville pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Lavande. Les trois garçons, écarlates et gênés entraînèrent Hermione à l'écart tandis qu'une Ginny hilare courrait chercher un peignoir.

Pendant qu'Hermione se calmait peu à peu, sous l'influence de ses amis, Ginny réussit à convaincre Lavande de lui donner l'antidote à la potion qu'avait bue Hermione.

Le lendemain, personne ne parla de l'incident, même si Ron et Neville ne pouvaient croiser le regard d'Hermione sans se mettre à rougir violemment.  
La jeune fille pour sa part ne décrocha pas un seul mot de la journée, lançant des regards noirs autour d'elle. Harry la surveillait de loin légèrement inquiet. Il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se venger, et il préférait garder un œil sur elle pour éviter une guerre ouverte au sein même de sa maison...

Harry n'avait pas tort. Hermione avait bel et bien l'intention de se venger.  
En premier lieu, elle avait envisagé une vengeance brutale et implacable. Mais elle se doutait que ses amis ne la laisseraient pas faire.

D'ailleurs, sans sa crise de colère, Ron aurait probablement été le premier à rire...

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour trouver l'idée de la vengeance parfaite. Lavande ne la quittait pas des yeux l'air méfiant. L'air sombre d'Hermione, ainsi que l'inquiétude palpable de Ron et d'Harry, lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle avait peut être dépassé les bornes.

Plus d'une semaine après "l'incident", alors que Lavande commençait à se détendre, Hermione décida d'assister au cours de Divination. Harry fronça les sourcils mais son amie le regarda d'un air angélique, l'air de ne pas comprendre où était le problème.

Sybille Trelawney ne fit pas la moindre remarque, totalement perdue dans son monde.

Lavande s'installa à sa place habituelle, particulièrement excitée. Elle adorait la divination et attendait chaque cours avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Hermione ne fit pas mine de sortir de parchemin ou de s'intéresser au cours. Elle s'installa juste et attendit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Trelawney commença le cours avec des lamentations dignes d'une grande tragédienne grecque. Hermione ne réagit qu'à peine, gardant son calme et son léger sourire.

Puis la professeure de divination se planta devant Lavande.  
\- Oh... les dieux sont si cruels. Ma meilleure élève, la plus douée... Promise à un destin si tragique !

Lavande blêmit aussitôt.

\- Ma chérie... Les dieux m'ont parlé. J'ai entendu leurs voix... Je suis si désolée...

La lèvre de Lavande trembla et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Les dieux ont annoncé que vous alliez perdre tous vos dons de Divination ma chère Lavande. Vous deviendrez une sceptique...

Lavande secoua la tête l'air horrifié.

\- Oh ma chère Lavande, ne saviez vous pas que pour garder votre don vous deviez rester pure ?

Une bonne partie de la classe hoqueta tandis que Lavande devenait écarlate. Hermione sourit simplement sous l'œil soupçonneux d'Harry.

Le cours se passa dans une ambiance un peu étrange, tandis que beaucoup chuchotaient sur la perte de "pureté" de Lavande. La jeune fille semblait mortifiée.

Ce fut Parvati qui craqua la première. Elle se tortillait depuis un moment, dévorée par la curiosité.

\- Madame, qu'ont dit les dieux ?  
\- Ah chère enfant. Il semblerait que votre amie ne se soit pas montrée aussi sage qu'elle aurait dû. Un manque de jugement qui lui coûtera son don...  
\- Sage, Madame ?  
\- Chère enfant... Je ne suis pas dans le secret des dieux. Mais je suppose que votre camarade sait si elle a quelque chose à se reprocher.

A la fin du cours, Hermione sortit avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Harry l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

\- Hermione ?  
\- Harry ?  
\- Explique-moi ce qui vient de se passer ?  
\- Oh voyons Harry... Tu ne vas pas croire aux prédictions de cette...  
\- Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit. Puis elle sortit un objet de son sac et le lui montra.

Harry contempla un instant le rectangle de plastique noir.  
\- Un dictaphone ?  
\- Voyons Harry ! Nous ne sommes pas dans le monde moldu... Je te présente la voix des dieux !

Harry resta un bref moment surpris avant d'éclater de rire. La vengeance d'Hermione avait été subtile mais oh combien réussie, d'après l'air perdu et torturé de Lavande.

\- Je crois que cette chère Lavande va soudain être prise d'une crise de bonté afin de se racheter...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
